Public safety equipment is often incorporated, within a vehicular environment and typically located within the trunk of the vehicle. Space constraints in public safety vehicles can be problematic given the variety of vehicles and variations in internal trunk space. Currently electronic equipment for example, video recorders, modems, and extra fuse panels, used in public safety vehicles are mounted in the trunk of the vehicle, often on a sliding tray. The vehicle's trunk also stores other important hems such as flares, traffic cones, spare tire, and medical kit, to name a few. FIG. 1 shows an example of a typical vehicular trunk environment 100 in which a mobile two-way radio system 102 is installed along with a variety of non-communication type of equipment 104. In order to move the communications equipment 102 for servicing or to another vehicle requires the disassembly and re-assembly of the communication system.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have an improved means for incorporating a public safety communication system within a vehicular environment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.